Famille de sang
by guepard54
Summary: Le Général Matheson a été envoyé par le président Monroe dans la région pour lutter contre les rebelles. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il va y découvrir. OS.


**Famille de sang**

 **Ceci est OS sur Revolution qui sera peut-être complété par d'autres pour former une série. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidée.**

 **Dans cette histoire, Charlie a sept ans. Miles et Monroe dirigent déjà leur milice et le Blackout a eu lieu il y a un peu plus de deux ans.**

 **Résumé : Le Général Matheson a été envoyé par le président Monroe dans la région pour lutter contre les rebelles. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il va y découvrir.**

 **Rien de l'univers de 'Revolution' ne m'appartient !**

 **Bonne Lecture,**

 **Guepard54**

 **R-R-R-R-R**

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Philadelphie et parcourut la région de long en large à la recherche d'un des plus gros réseaux rebelles. Le général Matheson et ses hommes avaient débusqué quelques individus mais rien de bien satisfaisant.

Miles ne comptait pas rentrer auprès de son meilleur ami les mains vides alors il poussa plus encore ses hommes déjà las du manque de résultat. Les conditions étaient loin d'être idéales mais n'étaient de toute manière pas plus favorable aux rebelles.

Alors ils persistèrent. Bien leur en prit car le huitième jour leur fit entrevoir un début de piste.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans un village du nom de River Forest à quinze kilomètres à peine de Chicago, lorsqu'ils entendirent des clameurs un peu plus loin.

S'approchant, ils observèrent de loin ce qui ressemblait à une fête municipale. Sur la place principale, une table avait été dressée et une foule de villageois se pressait tout autour dans l'espoir de pouvoir trinquer à ce qu'ils fêtaient. A une extrémité, il y avait une estrade au-dessus de laquelle une grande banderole avait été accrochée.

Miles décida alors d'envoyer un homme en éclaireur pour en savoir un peu plus long. Puis attendit avec les autres dans une rue déserte, loin des regards. Il pouvait y avoir des rebelles dans le coin, alors autant ne pas leur offrir une cible facile.

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes pour que le soldat revienne en courant, essoufflé.

« Mon général ! Il faut être prudent. Ce ne semble pas être de véritables rebelles mais sur la banderole, il y avait d'écrit 'A mort Mathesons'. Et un des villageois m'a dit qu'ils avaient un grand évènement à fêter aujourd'hui. »

« 'A mort Matheson', et cela ne te suffit pas pour penser qu'il y a des rebelles, Will ? », cria un de ses collègues.

Mais le dénommé Will secoua la tête.

« J'ai entendu un discours et aucun ne parlait du général. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'en parlait pas ouvertement que ce n'est pas une offense grave, soldat. », intervint le capitaine Jérémy Baker, le second de Miles dans cette mission. Puis se tournant vers ce dernier. « Que voulez-vous faire, Général ? »

Miles eut un sourire dur.

« Eh bien, nous allons tous aller les voir. Peut-être qu'il se cache des rebelles parmi eux. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, mon ami. », fit-il vers son second en tendant la main, « je n'ai pas besoin de couverture. »

Puis il avança en tête de leur colonne de douze soldats et deux officiers, tous à cheval si ce n'était pour les deux hommes qui conduisaient le chariot où se trouvaient leurs affaires.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils firent leur entrée sur la place publique du village sur laquelle le silence devint soudain assourdissant. Miles monta même sur l'estrade, tout en sentant la désapprobation de son second pour se mettre ainsi en danger.

« Je suis le général Matheson. », commença-t-il, toujours monté sur son grand destrier noir, fixant la foule de ses yeux d'aigle à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel. « Et je vous remercie pour votre accueil. », fit-il ironique en désignant la banderole. « Mais je dois vous dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu de 's' à la fin de mon nom. Maintenant, je souhaite que vous me livriez les rebelles qui se cachent manifestement parmi vous immédiatement. »

Il avait à peine fini son discours qu'un petit homme bien portant et essoufflé – peut-être le maire de ce trou à rats – tenta de parvenir jusqu'à lui. Mais arrêté par les soldats, il cria :

« Vous vous trompez, général. Ce n'est pas à vous que nous nous attaquons. La république fondée par le Président Monroe et vous-même n'est qu'une conséquence de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans. Ce n'est sans doute que le hasard, mais nous en voulons aux vrais criminels de l'humanité. A ceux qui ont déclenché le Blackout ! » A cet instant, il y eut une clameur d'approbation dans la foule. L'homme dit une dernière phrase que dans le bruit ambiant, seul Miles et les siens entendirent. « Toutes nos excuses, général. Notre village paie toujours bien ses impôts et n'a aucun problème avec vos soldats, les garnisons les plus proches vous le confirmeront. Nous ne voulions pas vous offenser et cela ne s'adressait pas à vous ! » conclut précipitamment l'homme.

« Mais bien sûr ! », s'exclama Baker en s'avançant à côté de son supérieur. « Vous voudriez nous faire croire çà quand vous avez pendu sur la place publique une banderole marquée 'A mort Matheson ? Très plausible, votre histoire. Vous savez ce que je pense ? Je pense que votre village cache des foutus rebelles tous prêts à poignarder le général dans le dos. »

« Mais non, je vous jure… »

Miles leva une main pour faire silence avant de descendre de cheval. L'homme ne bafouillait pas ni ne tremblait autant qu'il l'aurait fait si tout cela avait été un mensonge. Jérémy, les sourcils froncés et un air perplexe gravé sur le visage, s'approcha également.

« Mon général, vous n'allez pas croire cet homme ? »

En contrebas, la foule des villageois s'était finalement dispersée.

Miles leva une main pour faire taire son ami et se concentra sur leur interlocuteur. Une idée émergea dans son esprit.

« Tu as parlé des 'criminels de l'humanité', de ce qui étaient responsables du Blackout. Sais-tu où ils sont ? »

L'homme acquiesça lentement, tremblant toujours et de la sueur coulant sur son front.

« Peux-tu nous y emmener ? »

Cette fois, l'homme secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche. Le visage de Miles se fit alors plus menaçant.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Tu vas monter dans ce chariot et nous indiquer le chemin. » déclara d'une voix glaciale tout en indiquant à ses soldats de se saisir de l'homme. Puis il remonta à cheval, de même que le capitaine Baker.

« Qu'est-ce que vous… ? Mon général, c'est sûrement un piège ! », s'exclama ce dernier sans comprendre.

« Je ne pense pas. », répondit-il sombrement, « je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

Ils traversèrent à nouveau le village, cette fois totalement désert et silencieux. Seules se faisaient entendre de temps à autre les indications de leur prisonnier, murmurées d'une voix chevrotante.

Bientôt les cultures aux abords des habitations laissèrent la place à la forêt, une forêt de plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'y enfonçaient. Ils durent rapidement laisser le chariot sur le bas-côté de la route. Quatre soldats le garderaient et leur hôte fut mis sur un cheval tenue en longe. Les indications de celui-ci étaient parfois très vague et ils durent faire demi-tour à plusieurs reprises. Aucun d'eux ne savait précisément où ils allaient mais tous avaient confiance en leur Général.

Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot depuis leur départ de River Forest. Cela inquiétait particulièrement le général Baker, pourtant il ne chercha à sortir son supérieur de son mutisme. Mieux valait attendre que le problème se règle de lui-même. Connaissant Miles, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Quant au Général Matheson, il était plongé dans des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres. Si ce qu'il imaginait se révélait être vrai… Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas pensé à son frère Ben et sa famille. Les rebelles devenaient de plus en plus acharnés ces derniers mois et en concentrant leurs efforts dans leur extermination, Bass et lui avait temporairement laissé de côté la recherche de Ben et Rachel Matheson, deux personnes qui savaient pourquoi tout s'était éteint à l'époque et avec un peu de chance, également comment tout rallumer. Une recherche qui avait démarré depuis des mois et qui allait peut-être finalement arriver à son terme. Enfin.

Néanmoins, il restait quelque chose qui faisait peur à l'ancien Marine. Bass et lui s'étaient toujours dit qu'ils feraient tout pour les retrouver et les persuader de parler. Tout. Y compris passer au-dessus du lien familial pour avoir les informations avec des manières peu régulières. Et Miles se demandait toujours si lorsque le moment venu, il serait prêt à le faire ou s'il se dégonflerait.

Dans tous les cas, il commencerait par Ben. Son frère résisterait beaucoup moins que sa belle-sœur et il y avait ainsi une chance de ne pas devoir utiliser de méthodes désagréables pour tout le monde.

« C'est ici. », la voix de leur prisonnier le tira de ses pensées et il fit signe à son escadron de s'arrêter.

Il descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers la bicoque à dix mètres à peine sur leur droite. Baker et trois autres hommes le suivirent. Tout était silencieux autour d'eux, même les oiseaux s'étaient arrêtés de chanter dans cette partie de la forêt. Un pressentiment bizarre naquit dans la poitrine de Miles et il s'avança avec encore plus de prudence de la porte.

Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir lorsque le capitaine Baker le retint d'une main sur la poitrine.

« Mon général, s'il vous plait. Permettez-moi… »

Il acquiesça finalement, sachant que sinon le blond n'en finirait plus de lui reprocher son imprudence.

Baker ouvrit lentement la porte puis y pénétra. Avant de pousser un cri silencieux qui poussa Miles à rentrer à son tour.

Il se tenait dans ce qui semblait servir à la fois de cuisine et de salon. Contrairement à ce que la maison laissait paraître de l'extérieur, un escalier se dressait dans un coin, conduisant sans doute au(x) chambre(s).

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait alerté le capitaine. Allongé devant le poêle à bois, Ben Matheson semblait dormir de son dernier sommeil. Son visage était tuméfié, ses poignets écorchés comme s'ils avaient été durement attachés et un épieu transperçait son abdomen.

Miles força son visage à redevenir un masque après le choc du premier coup d'œil avant mettre un genou à terre pour fermer doucement les paupières de son aîné. C'est en se relevant qu'il aperçut l'horrible 'décoration intérieure'

Sur chaque mur, des 'A bas les criminels' se mêlait aux ' A Mort Mathesons'. Et tout cela avait été écrit avec le sang de sa famille. Miles pariait que s'il retournait voir les villageois, il retrouverait chez nombre d'entre eux des vêtements imbibés de sang.

« Qui a pu faire une chose pareille ? », l'horreur s'entendait clairement dans la voix de Jérémy, figé à ces côtés. « Et pourquoi ont-ils écrit votre nom, mon général ? Vous connaissez cet homme ? »

N'ayant pas la force de discuter de tout cela maintenant, le Général lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste brusque puis se dirigea comme un automate vers l'escalier. Si Ben était ici…

Baker ordonna aux soldats de rester en bas et sur leurs gardes, avant de suivre ses traces.

L'étage se découpait en deux chambres et une petite salle d'eau aménagée. Miles poussa une porte et atterrit dans la chambre parentale. A l'intérieur, le spectacle était pire encore qu'au rez-de chaussée. Outre le sang qui tapissait les murs et les draps, il était visible à la posture de Rachel que sa belle-sœur avait été battue, violée puis égorgée. Son agonie avait sans doute durée de longues minutes. Un corps étranger était allongé derrière le lit, la jeune femme avait au moins eu le temps de tuer l'un de ses agresseurs d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur avant de succomber à son tour.

En sortant de la pièce, Jérémy semblait sur le point de vomir. Dans la salle d'eau, ils découvrirent le corps de son neveu de cinq ans. Avec visiblement le même acharnement, Danny avait été poignardé à plusieurs reprises puis étranglé.

Enfin, ils se dirigèrent vers la dernière pièce, Miles ayant une triste idée de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver…

Pourtant, au premier abord, la chambre des deux enfants Matheson semblait vide et calme, si ce n'était pour les longues trainées d'un liquide foncé sur le sol.

« Tu penses que ces gens avaient un deuxième enfant ? », demanda Jérémy dans la voix duquel perçait fortement le dégout éprouvé face à tant de barbarie.

Et pourtant il avait assisté aux exploits de Miles à Baltimore.

Ce dernier acquiesça faiblement et sans un mot, ses yeux scrutant chaque détail de la pièce. Puis se figea en entendant un minuscule gémissement avant de se mettre à genoux pour regarder sous l'un des lits, celui à côté duquel il y avait le plus de sang. Ce qu'il y découvrit lui fit un électrochoc.

Sa nièce de sept ans était recroquevillée dessous, encore vivante et tremblant comme une feuille. L'une de ses mains était appuyée contre son abdomen d'où provenait le flux de sang. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'était que Charlie semblait ressentir sa présence et non pas le voir. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pu faire : le contour brûlé de ses yeux montrait que ces derniers avaient été aspergés d'acide. A l'image de l'horreur qui avait déferlée sur le reste de sa famille.

Il ne pourrait sans doute plus rien pour ses yeux mais il fallait s'occuper de son abdomen avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang.

Miles tendit un bras sous le lit pour l'en sortir mais Charlie gémit à nouveau avant de se recroqueviller plus encore. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien de cette manière, il retira son bras et prit sa voix la plus douce malgré la rage qu'il lui tordait le ventre.

« Hey, Charlie. Ecoute ma voix, c'est oncle Miles. Je vais prendre soin de toi à présent. »

Il savait que Ben et Rachel étaient responsables du Blackout mais ils avaient été attaqués avec une sauvagerie qui dépassait l'excuse de soif de justice de leurs agresseurs. Lorsqu'il repartirait d'ici, il ordonnerait à toutes les garnisons de la région de mettre River Forest à feu et à sang et de massacrer la population.

A ses côtés, Jérémy prit une profonde inspiration, surpris par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Après tout, il n'avait jamais rencontré la famille de son général. Mais qui n'avait pas de famille ? Il regarda autour de lui et toute l'horreur du moment lui revint. Il frissonna puis observa Charlie Matheson ramper de sous le lit dans les bras du Général qui l'accueillit avec un profond soupir de soulagement.

Il observa un instant sa nièce avant de se tourner vers son second.

« Capitaine Baker, allez voir dans la salle d'eau, il devrait y avoir un kit de premier secours. »

« Oui, mon général. »

Il s'y précipita. L'enfant était plus que sérieusement blessée. Il évita au maximum de regarder autour de lui afin de ne pas apercevoir le corps du petit frère. En moins de deux minutes, il était de retour avec le kit. A présent, Miles examinait les yeux de sa nièce. Le contour était à vif mais les yeux bleus pâles paraissaient presque normaux… si ce n'était qu'ils s'ouvraient sur un monde qu'ils ne voyaient plus.

La petite fille respirait laborieusement. Miles l'allongea sur le lit puis souleva le t-shirt littéralement imbibé de sang. La plaie était profonde mais pas mortelle. Sans doute l'agresseur n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le travail ou bien avait pensé que l'enfant mourrait de toute façon de septicémie.

Miles commença par désinfecter la blessure – une boule dans la gorge en voyant sa nièce sursauter à plusieurs reprises à cause de la douleur. Puis il demanda à Jérémy de l'aider à faire un garrot, qui était obligatoire jusqu'à ce que Charlie puisse voir un médecin. La garnison la plus proche se trouvait à plus de trente kilomètres et Miles espérait que Charlie tiendrait le coup.

Dès qu'il finit, l'impitoyable général employait à nouveau un ton dont Jérémy était sûr que sa nièce était la seule personne à l'avoir jamais entendu.

« Schhh. Ecoute-moi bien, little duck, je vais te faire sortir d'ici. Et nous allons aller dans un endroit confortable et chaud où tu vas pouvoir complètement guérir. Ca va aller. »

Miles se leva et s'apprêtait à soulever sa nièce lorsque la petite voix retentit, enrouée mais sans pleurs.

« Oncle Miles ! Où sont papa et maman ? Et Danny ? »

Jérémy vit son supérieur déglutir avant de soulever la fillette et de la porter en mariée.

« Ils ne peuvent pas venir avec nous. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais prendre soin de toi à présent. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. »

Elle acquiesça sans poser d'autres questions puis s'accrocha un peu plus à lui, savourant la chaleur et la sécurité qu'il lui procurait.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre puis rejoignirent leurs soldats au rez-de-chaussée. Dans un sens, Miles était soulagé de la cécité nouvelle de Charlie qui l'empêchait de voir l'horrible environnement. Elle en avait déjà assez vécu pour en avoir des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Arrivés au bas des marches, il vit le choc de ses propres hommes. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à tant de carnage. Et il n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de voir leur Général tenir une enfant en sang dans ses bras avec une douceur et une compassion infinies sur le visage. Qui redevint de marbre en observant ses hommes une seconde plus tard.

Il voulait donner ses ordres mais cherchait un moyen de ne pas effrayer l'enfant encore tremblante dans ses bras. Il essayait alors de passer Charlie en douceur à son second, mais l'enfant dut sentir un changement car il n'en eut pas le temps avant qu'elle ne se débatte.

« Non ! Noooooon ! »

Il la réinstalla aussitôt contre lui et passa une main sur le visage enfantin.

« Tout va bien, Charlie, je ne vais nulle part. Tu restes avec moi, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il la sentit se calmer peu à peu. Mais il n'avait pas à sans faire non plus, décida-t-il, en entendant les ordres de son capitaine. Jérémy le connaissait parfaitement. Miles s'arrangea pour que sa nièce, elle, ne les entende pas.

« Allez chercher tous les corps, nous les transporterons de le chariot. »

« Bien, capitaine. »

Miles sortit et sentit Charlie se détendre un tout petit peu en sentant l'air frais sur son visage.

Il s'approcha du destrier noir, que deux autres soldats tenaient.

« Tu vas faire le voyage avec moi. Sur mon cheval. », la prévint-il avant de l'installer précautionneusement sur la selle. Etonnamment, sa monture habituelle ombrageuse ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il venait de grimper à son tour lorsqu'une voix suppliante, pitoyable le fit regarder en arrière.

« Général Matheson ! Nous ne savions pas, je vous jure que nous ne savions pas ! »

Leur prisonnier s'agrippait aux rênes du destrier qui commença à renâcler. Miles fit signe à ces hommes de s'occuper de ce problème. Ce faisant il dégagea un instant la vue sur le visage de Charlie qui s'appuyait le plus possible contre lui.

Un bref instant, le regard de la victime et d'un de ses bourreaux se croisèrent. L'homme pâlit à l'extrême comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme tandis que les tremblements de la fillette de sept ans s'accentuèrent encore, au point que Miles du agripper un de ses bras pour le tenir en place. Il y avait là toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin. Les villageois avaient massacré sa famille. Il était d'autant plus sûr à cet instant que son regard aurait littéralement tué que le prisonnier le regarda et s'écroula à genoux dans la terre.

« Capitaine Baker ! »

Le blond sortit de la maison de bois.

« Oui, mon général ? »

« J'emmènes Charlie à la garnison la plus proche. Vous nous y rejoindrez, dès que vous vous serez occupés de cet homme et de ses amis. N'oubliez pas le contenu du chariot, nous les ramènerons à Philadelphie. », conclut-il avec un regard très appuyé.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Baker comprendrait parfaitement ses ordres concernant River Forest. Et concernant les corps de sa famille… Philly avait toujours été la ville préférée de Ben, c'était la raison pour laquelle Bass et lui en avait fait le Quartier Général de la République et il était juste que son frère, Rachel et Danny y reposent en paix. Une fois que leurs corps mutilés eurent été soignés et traités avec respect.

« Bien, mon général. »

Miles acquiesça en guise de salutation, puis vérifia que Charlie était installée confortablement. Il l'enveloppa dans son étreinte protectrice avant d'éperonner sa monture. Celle-ci s'élança à toute allure sur le chemin de terre, les emmenant loin de ce cauchemar.


End file.
